The Edge of Resurrection
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Nightmare tries to ressurect his brother. (Finished! AU!)
1. Prologue: The Touch Of Death

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Edge Of Resurrection  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic of Soul Calibur 2, so don't flame me too much!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the game Soul Calibur 2, any characters associated with it, or anything else on it...so don't sue.  
  
Rating (For The Prologue): R  
  
Warnings: Blood, Sexual Thoughts, Violence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stand down!" Taki yelled as she faced off against her opponent, Nightmare. "You worm, I'm going to slash you!" She drew her sword back into a fighting stance, her long dark hair waving in the wind from the tight pony-tail as she waited, trying to assess him...to find a weakness with her eyes.  
  
He smirked, weilding his great sword, the Soul Edgein his right hand, his long blonde hair waving a bit, and partially hiding his face. He needed this woman's soul to finish resurrecting his dead brother. Her soul would be the 150th....the exact number that the cleric had told him a long time ago when he had started this journey. He hoped that the holy man was right...or his soul might be the next... He looked at his opponent again, up and down. Then again...she would make a nice trophy, if he could win her over.... Her breasts were certainly supple enough, and her body as well...lean, but with nice curves....   
  
Snapping out of this line of thinking, he got into a fighting stance, his eyes sparkling in favor of the combat that was about to occur. "C'mon, wench, let's see what you can do."   
  
"You got it!" She yelled, lunging at him, her sword sweeping out towards his side, whistling in an arch. "GAH!" She yelped as the two swords clanged together. He had blocked it! The force of the block made her stagger...how could he be so strong as to--  
  
"Your soul is mine!"   
  
Blood splattered from her, as she fell, her eyes wide. "...no...." She felt the breath leave her, as she landed on the ground. She had lost...how had this--  
  
Laughing, he twisted the blade within her body, locking her soul within the blade, her body going lifeless. "Hahahahaha....yes!" He said, as the force of her soul crackled within his weapon, surging through his body as well. He looked down at her, and smirked a bit, before turning around, and leaving towards the west, walking swiftly. "Brother....I am coming. Prepare to live again!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Souls Of Power

Edge of Ressurection  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, after getting my butt beat in the game, I still want to make fanfictions of it. So here is Chapter One of the only one that I've written of Soul Calibur 2. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the game, the company, the characters, or anything associated with Soul Calibur 2. So don't sue.  
  
Ratings (For This Chapter): R  
  
Warnings (For This Chapter): Heavy Cussing, Violence, Abuse, Blood  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnit, Talim, get your ass over here!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't you know that you are supposed to put a lid on containers before you put them back in the fridge?" Ivy spat out, glaring at the smaller girl with contempt.  
  
"Uh, yeah....I just don't see why it is so impor-"  
  
Reaching down, the taller white-maned woman closed her hand over Talim's throat, raising her into the air. "Well, what is the reason that you don't find it so very important, bitch? Do you not know that anyone could come in here and poison all of our food if the containers aren't put on it?" She squeezed the younger one's throat.  
  
"Ugh.....Ivy....listen.....I'm sorry, okay? I'll put double containers on everything from now on, if you'll stop being such a damned pain in the ass about it!"  
  
A smirk came upon Ivy's lips. "Of course you will, bitch, or I will have to use my sword against you...." She threw the smaller girl to the floor, making her hit the linoleum of the kitchen hard, bloodying her lip. "Remember what happened last time, you little imp?"  
  
Talim winced as she got up. "Yes...I do..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hah! Give up already! You are no match for me!" Ivy said, smirking as they stood on a pedestal, very high up, looking at Talim. Her sword was already out, whipping around her before the fight was supposed to happen.   
  
"Yeah, right! I will carve your guts out, witch!" Talim answered, running towards the taller girl, lunging for an attack.  
  
"Hah! Squirm you little bitch!" Ivy sneered, as she quickly wrapped her sword around Talim's throat, holding her down with her foot on her back. "Give up now!"  
  
Talim winced, and tried to move, only succeeding in cutting herself deeply with the sword that was wrapped around her. "Ugh! Never!"  
  
"Fine...prepare to die!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That episode had left her in the hospital for a month, as she had gotten healers, and everyone else to keep her from dying. Now she was at the mercy of this bitch...which she vowed to get rid of someday.  
  
Opening the fridge, she silently took out the container that she hadn't closed the lid on, and opened a cabinet, looking for the lid. Sighing, she found it, put the lid back on the container, and put it in the fridge. Talim sneered at Ivy, and then left the kitchen, going into the living room to sit on the sofa. It was already a trying day, and she wasn't even out of her pj's yet! Hoping on the couch, she switched on the television.  
  
{On breaking news today, an eerie blue light is seen coming out of the Terrulian Temple to the north! Witnesses say that--}  
  
"Oh, my God! Ivy! I think that Nightmare has finally succeeded in getting his souls....if he ressurects his brother....."  
  
{Also...on other news, the body of the fighting champion Taki has been found....her body was an eerie blue color when it was found, and appeared to have no life left in it. Reports say---}  
  
Oh, no! He got Taki!  
  
Ivy strode in there, looking at the television. "Holy shit! Taki bit the big one!"  
  
"Nightmare killed her, and took her soul, Ivy!"  
  
Ivy growled, clenching her fists. Killing people was fine...but imprisoning their soul? That was dispicable! "C'mon, Talim, we are going to the Terrulian Temple." She said, going to get ready.  
  
"But, what for?"  
  
"To stop that bastard from awaking his bastard brother, of course!"  
  
Talim smiled...ever since the Soul Calibur had been thrown into that chasm....she had had no one to fight, and was getting bored....but now...she would have her chance...to fight the one that had thrown it into the abyss....and maybe his brother too! She jumped up,and began to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Nightmare sneered, as he looked down at his brother...the souls leaving him, going into the one laying on the alter's body. He knew that the whole freaking world might be able to see this display of souls, but he didn't care....the light was immense...almost hurting his eyes. His brother still lay there, cold, and not alive...but still, it had said to give up 150 souls to the corpse before it could be ressurected. He had done everything....the incense...the alter....hell, even the sacred temple where people used to worship the sun god. Everything was set....he just had 100 more souls to deposit....and then his brother would be awakened!   
  
"Hah...then he will be the one to guard that damned chasm with the Soul Calibur in it! I'm through with that!" He snickered, and continued to watch, as more and more souls poured into his brother....the body beginning to twitch. His brother, Augusto, had been a greater fighter than even him...his hair long and golden, like Nightmare's...but his body larger, stronger, and quicker. On the alter...He was huge...but in life...he had been greater than any mortal...or any of his family...for they weren't mortals themselves.   
  
Smiling, he watched as the souls continued to go into the body, giving off an eerie blue light. He was eager for the last one....Taki's...because hers had put up the most fight while it had been imprisoned within the sword....perhaps....after the resurrection...he could pull a few strings for her soul to go back inside her body...then he could make her his... Chuckling...he waited...and watched...for the last soul, and for, the resurrection....  
  
~*~  
  
TBC 


	3. Icy Blows

The Edge Of Ressurection   
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Alright! Thanks for the reviews! I just need to clarify something. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FANFIC! Thankyou! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy looked out over the plains that led to the sun god's temple. "C'mon, Talim....we have to get going..."  
  
"I know....I just have to--"  
  
With a sudden bang, the temple split apart, revealing Nightmare/Sigfried and his brother, both floating in the air.  
  
"OMG!" Ivy yelled, as she hit the dirt, several pieces of debris hitting her and Talim.  
  
Finally, as the dust cleared, she looked up...Nightmare and his brother were floating above them, the souls flying around them both...all 150...it looked like.   
  
Nightmare smirked, "Here is my brother, Roy!"   
  
Roy glared at the two women, brandishing a huge flat sword, as he swung it towards them both....chopping their heads off....  
  
"Well done, Roy! Now to finish off the rest of the world like this!"  
  
Snickering...Roy followed him around the world..bringing desecration and destruction to everyone and every town in their path....  
  
~*~  
  
The End 


End file.
